The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having a thrust reverser.
Gas turbine engines may include a thrust reverser in which a translatable sleeve forms a rearward, outer wall portion of a bypass duct. For normal air flow through the bypass duct, the translatable sleeve resides in a closed position. For thrust reverse air flow, the translatable sleeve is translated rearwardly to form an outlet defined by a fixed cascade array which forms a series of fixed, curved deflector blades.
A number of blocking doors are pivotally mounted on the translatable sleeve and coupled by linkages to the core cowl of the engine. When the translatable sleeve moves rearwardly upon deployment, the linkages pivot the blocking doors radially inwardly to block the bypass duct and redirect the air flow from the bypass duct through the cascade array in an outwardly and forwardly direction.